Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, smart phones, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), to transmit and receive digital video information more efficiently. Video compression techniques may perform spatial prediction and/or temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. New video standards, such as the HEVC standard being developed by the “Joint Collaborative Team—Video Coding” (JCTVC), which is a collaboration between MPEG and ITU-T, continue to emerge and evolve. This new standard is sometimes referred to as H.265.
Block based inter-coding is a very useful coding technique that relies on temporal prediction to reduce or remove temporal redundancy between video blocks of successive coded units of a video sequence. The coded units may comprise video frames, slices of video frames, groups of pictures, or another defined unit of video blocks. For inter-coding, the video encoder performs motion estimation and motion compensation to track the movement of corresponding video blocks of two or more adjacent coded units. Motion estimation generates motion vectors, which indicate the displacement of video blocks relative to corresponding prediction video blocks in one or more reference frames or other coded units. Motion compensation uses the motion vectors to generate prediction video blocks from the reference frame or other coded unit. After motion compensation, residual video blocks are formed by subtracting prediction video blocks from the original video blocks being coded.
The video encoder may also apply transform, quantization and entropy coding processes to further reduce the bit rate associated with communication of residual blocks. Transform techniques may comprise discrete cosine transforms (DCTs) or conceptually similar processes. Alternatively, wavelet transforms, integer transforms, or other types of transforms may be used. In a DCT process, as an example, a set of pixel values are converted into transform coefficients, which may represent the energy of the pixel values in the frequency domain. Quantization is applied to the transform coefficients, and generally involves a process that limits the number of bits associated with any given transform coefficient. Entropy coding comprises one or more processes that collectively compress a sequence of quantized transform coefficients. Examples of entropy coding include but are not limited to content adaptive variable length coding (CAVLC) and context adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC).
A coded video block may be represented by prediction information that can be used to create or identify a predictive block, and a residual block of data indicative of differences between the block being coded and the predictive block. The prediction information may comprise the one or more motion vectors that are used to identify the predictive block of data. Given the motion vectors, the decoder is able to reconstruct the predictive blocks that were used to code the residual. Thus, given a set of residual blocks and a set of motion vectors (and possibly some additional syntax), the decoder may be able to reconstruct a video frame that was originally encoded. Inter-coding based on motion estimation and motion compensation can achieve very good compression because successive video frames or other types of coded units are often very similar. An encoded video sequence may comprise blocks of residual data, motion vectors, and possibly other types of syntax.
Interpolation techniques have been developed in order to improve the level of compression that can be achieved in inter-coding. In this case, the predictive data generated during motion compensation, which is used to code a video block, may be interpolated from the pixels of video blocks of the video frame or other coded unit used in motion estimation. Interpolation is often performed to generate predictive half-pixel values (half-pel) and predictive quarter-pixel values (quarter-pel). Such interpolation often generates predictive blocks that are even more similar to the video blocks being coded than the actual video blocks of the predictive frame or other coded unit used in the video coding.